Doctor who card game
Featuring Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant as The Doctor. This fortnightly magazine and trading card game partwork from GE Fabbri lasted over four years, with five sets of cards being released within that time. The first set, "Exterminator", featured 275 cards including characters from both the first and second series, as well as the 2005 Christmas special. The second set, "Annihilator", included 100 cards featuring characters from the second series and the 2006 Christmas special. The third set, "Invader", included 225 cards featuring characters from the third series. The fourth set, "Ultimate Monsters", included 225 cards and was the first set to venture back into Classic Who, featuring monsters and villains featured with all ten doctors. The fifth and final set, "Devestator", included 250 cards featuring characters from the 2007 Christmas special and the fourth series. In addition to these 1075 cards, a further 31 cards were produced – an exclusive 18 card "Daleks vs. Cybermen" mini-set, issued with issue 18; an exclusive 10 card "Sarah Jane Adventures" mini-set, issued with issue #62; the 'Dalek Blaster' bonus card, issued with the Invader launch issue; the 'Psychic Paper' bonus card, issued with the very first issue; and 'Super Rose', the ultimate "Gold" card, found in only 1 in every 1000 packs of cards. *'Alien Armies' (2009) Featuring David Tennant as The Doctor. This collection, which included characters from all four series, the 2005, 2006, 2007 and 2008 Christmas specials, as well as "Planet Of The Dead" and "The Waters Of Mars", was released in late 2009 as a replacement for the discontinued Battles In Time range. These cards were considerably less expensive, giving them a wider market for fans. The set also included limited edition cards of all ten doctors. *'Monster Invasion' (2010 – present) Featuring Matt Smith as The Doctor. Now issued by BBC magazines, this card collection is an up-to-date revamp of the Battles in Time series. The test set, released in the South East region in April 2010, featured 90 cards including characters from all five series of the show. The official set, containing 375 cards featuring characters from series five, will be released in April 2011 nationwide. The collection went for a test run in the South West of the UK and due to the success a nationwide release was launched. The test set included seven magazines and a set of 90 trading cards. When the magazine and trading card collection were launched nationwide the card set was pushed up to 165 cards and a planned run of 52 magazines. Card collection and gameplay Website info and online code All time top 10 Alien slamdown (different monster or alien head-to-head) Episode guide Where's the Doctor? (Search & find) A-Z of aliens Puzzles. The first set of cards featured 165 cards (Doctor: 5 Blue, Villain: 11 Purple, Ally: 13 Turquoise, Monsters: 26 Red, Gadgets: 9 Green, Adventure: 24 yellow & the infinite card). The set included common, rare, super rare 3D and ultra rare. Included in the first Monster Invasion tin was also an exclusive exploding TARDIS bonus card. The second set titled Monster Invasion Extreme was launched September 2011 and consisted of 180 cards including three exclusive cards: Doctor autograph card (came with issue 11), Amy autograph card (came with subscriber tins and Rory autograph card with standard tins. Category:U.S list Category:American